Brush It Off
by pictureswithboxes
Summary: Chloe has her first day at work.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chloe sighed and looked out the window of her and Aubrey's shared apartment. It was the day before summer ended and almost Chloe's first day as a real teacher. She wasn't exactly nervous, just excited, with a touch of anxiousness. Yeah, that was a great description of how she was feeling, Chloe was so good with her feelings, it wasn't even funny. Aubrey wasn't home at that moment, she actually had a job at some law firm that Chloe really had no knowledge of.

"Hey, Chlo, I'm home." Aubrey called, entering the apartment. "Did you move at all today?"

"Yeah." Chloe replied from the sofa, holding up her bag of chips. "Where do you think these came from, huh?"

"Of course, how could I not notice?" Aubrey rolled her eyes, ripping the bag out of Chloe's hands and putting them in the cabinet. "It's really unhealthy to sit on the sofa and eat chips all day... Who even eats Salt and Vinegar flavour? What else don't I know about you? Have you killed anyone lately?"

"Those are mine!" Chloe grumbled, not bothering to stand up. "I just wanted to chill on the couch for my last day of summer, but you won't let me live out my dream. You're mean!"

"Don't be a jerk." Aubrey kissed Chloe's forehead before pulling away. "I think that you have a Cheeto in your hair, Babe."

"Oh..."

"Were the chips replacements for the Cheetos?"

"Yeah..."

"Why were they in our apartment?"

"I bought them last week."

"... Okay." Aubrey rolled her eyes, sitting down beside her fiancée. "You smell like a convenience store puked on you. How can you smell like Oreos and DVDs at the same time? Are you an elf?"

"Shut up, Bree." Chloe shoved the blonde off the sofa. "I'm gonna shower later."

"Good, because you stink. I'm actually grateful that you pushed me off the sofa." Aubrey said, leaning up onto her forearms. "I love you, but you really need a shower... and maybe if you're still in there, after fifteen minute-er-hours, I'll join you."

"Really?" Chloe rolled off the sofa and onto Aubrey.

"Yeah, but not now, you stink."

"Hold on, let me kiss you because I need you to see whether or not I brushed my teeth today..."

"Get your mouth away from me, you little shit!" Aubrey growled, leaning away as Chloe leaned forward.

* * *

Chloe looked in the mirror, she was clean, she was happy, looked professional, and frankly, she had just had a night of great sex with her fiancée. Aubrey had already left for the office, which for some reason, she had to leave at around six in the morning. At least the blonde woke Chloe up before she left and had picked up some breakfast and left it near the microwave. Chloe smiled, heating up the waffles after she got dressed, Aubrey always got her waffles when she wasn't around to actually take her out to a restaurant.

The ginger checked the refrigerator for some syrup, but Aubrey had done her one better, there was a can of whipped cream in there. Chloe smiled at Aubrey's chicken scratch note on the can. _Have a kick ass day at work... but don't kick any kids' asses, you'll get fired. P.S. This is good luck whip cream, put it on the waffles, I'll know if you put it directly in your mouth and you know it. DO NOT PUT IT IN YOUR MOUTH! It's so gross!_ Chloe laughed out loud and pocketed the note before placing the nozzle near her mouth, filling it with whip cream, Aubrey's not the boss of her.

The hour of class was great, the kids were happy to be there, but then again, all kindergarteners were happy on their first day of school. Chloe was enthusiastic and the kids responded positively. The only issue that she had was when a little boy tried to enter the bathroom, but ran into the doorway and began to cry for about an hour. That wasn't the happiest time of her life, actually it was the worst thing ever, but Chloe and Casey powered through and Casey got to the bathroom and was given a gold star sticker that said 'you tried.' Casey was happy.

"Hi, I'm Jeremy." Another teacher said during lunch time, holding his hand out for Chloe to shake. "Sorry I wasn't at any of the meetings, my wife forced me to go to Aspen with her..."

"Oh." Chloe raised her eyebrows but shook the man's hand. "You should definitely be complaining."

"We didn't ski at all."

"That sucks."

"Yeah..." Jeremy nodded, looking down at the ring on Chloe's finger. "Are you..."

"Oh, yeah," Chloe showed off the ring with a small grin. "A lawyer, actually."

"Congratulations." Jeremy smiled pleasantly. "You did pretty well, I feel weird for congratulating you, I've never met you until now."

"Yeah, but thanks, anyway. It means a lot when complete strangers congratulate me, actually you were better than my fiancée's family... I mean, it was weird. She has like six older brothers an-"

"She?"

"Oh, yeah... I'm marrying a woman."

"Oh..." Jeremy nodded slowly, before shoving his hands in his pockets. "You're gay...?"

"Oh, no no no." Chloe shook her head with a small laugh. "I'm bi-"

"You like women..."

"Yes, and so do you."

"But you're the abomination."

Chloe bit her tongue, stopping herself from commenting on the man's beer belly and let out a sigh of relief when the lunch bell rang, before gathering her students and allowing them to leave for the day, another reason why she loved being a kindergarten teacher. Half days, at first Chloe had expected to stay all day, but apparently the school had decided that waking up in the morning was important for young children to be prepared for the real world, but Chloe wasn't complaining. She was prepared to love having a half day.

"Hey, Chlo," Aubrey called, entering the apartment, where Chloe was laying face down on the sofa. "How was your- What happened? Did a kid pee on you? Because I had a feeling that would happen, I mean I love you, but you better have thrown the outfit away."

"No one peed on me." Chloe mumbled, looking up at Aubrey. "There's this guy at the school and he-"

"Gave you shit about being with me?"

"... He called me an abomination."

"Chlo." Aubrey sat down on the sofa and tossed the chip bag onto the floor. "That's-"

"I know it's not true." Chloe laughed, looked up at the blonde with a wry smile. "You don't have to get all mad."

"Well, he's a d-bag." Aubrey said, leaning back. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Did you get the waffles and-"

"Yeah, the whip cream was great."

"You ate it straight out of the can, didn't you?"

"... Yeah, but you can't get mad."

"Why not?"

"Because I was sad."

"Well, I let you eat those nasty chips that smell like death and potato."

"Yeah, but-"

"And you did it before work, which does not give you amnesty."

"How do you-"

"Because I know you, Doll."

"You're a jerk."

"I know." Aubrey pressed a kiss to Chloe's lips. "Are you still sad? Because I guess I could cheer you up..."

"I'd like that."


End file.
